American Shapeshifter
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Fu Dog and Magenta must keep watch over the shop while Jake and Gramps are gone protecting the last Phoenix in NYC from the Huntsclan. Please R&R! OLLLD STORY.
1. An Urgent Message

Ok, here's my new story. Fu Dog and Magenta must keep watch over the shop while Jake and Gramps are gone protecting the last Phoenix in NYC from the Huntsclan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake, Grandpa, Rose, Fu Dog, or anybody else from AD: JL for that matter. However, I do own this story and Magenta, along with the other characters I make up.

**Chapter 1: An Urgent Message**

Grandpa and Fu Dog were waiting for Jake Long on top of the shop. Grandpa looked at his watch and sighed.

"Jake is 15 minutes late today..."

Jake was supposed to come by his Grandpa's shop everyday after school. This was when he practiced his dragon skills. Yeah, he's a dragon. So's his sister, Haley, and Grandpa. get over it, and just finish reading this chapter, okay? Anyways, Jake was _supposed _to have shown up 15 minutes ago, but something had obviously held him up.

Grandpa sighed again.

"Now Jake is _20 _minutes late! Where could that dragon BE!"

All of a sudden, they heard "I'm here! I'm here! WOAH!" and a red dragon crashed down on the ground in front of Grandpa and Fu Dog.

"How late am I?" he asked.

Grandpa suddenly lost his temper, and his face turned red as he shouted, " 20 minutes! What_ever_ kept you, young dragon!"

Jake laughed, sheepishly.

"Well, um, funny thing, hehe. You see, I **started **to get on my skateboard to come here, but then Brad ran by Rose and totally knocked her down! She dropped all her books and her notes went flying! So, I, uh helped pick them up. Then she asked me if I wanted to walk her home, so, I did. She seemed relieved that I wanted to walk with her. Heh, I just got back." He took a deep breath. "Phew! Her house is farther away from the school than I thought..."

He laughed, but Grandpa did not seem at all pleased.

"So, you helped the **Huntsgirl **rather than come to training! You helped your mortal enemy?"

Jake gulped. "I, uh, had to, because...yo! If I keep acting like I don't like her, she'll get suspicious..."

Grandpa sighed.

"Very well, young dragon. Just be careful around her. However, that does not excuse you from your dragon training! Now! Chop the plants using dragon teeth!"

Jake heaved a deep sigh, and began chopping the plants.

"Aww man!" he said, his mouth full of leaves.

Suddeny, a blue pixie messenger flew over to Grandpa.

"I've got an important delivery for you from the Dragon Council." he said.

Grandpa signed the pixie's clipboard, and opened the message.

A hologram of the Dragon Council appeared above Grandpa's head.

"Lao-shi, they were saying, We have just learned that the Huntsclan is planning on capturing and killing the last Pheonix left in NYC. It is always flying around, to a different area of New York, but we still fear for its safety. We have talked it over, and we would feel much better if you and your dragon student protect it. Just for 7 days, 14 tops. That is the max amount of time it will take for the Huntsclan to give up. Right now, the Pheonix is asleep on top of the Staue Of Liberty. We know you won't let us down. Good luck!"

The hologram vanished, leaving Grandpa silent, thinking about the message.

"Young dragon..." he said.

"One sec, 'G!" Was Jake's reply. "I'm almost finished chopping the plants-Blegh!"

He finally finished, and approached Grandpa.

"What is it, 'G?"

Grandpa motioned for Jake to come inside.

"Come in for a moment. I have something important to tell you..."


	2. Devastating News

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: Thanks a lot! You're my first reviewer!

Worker72: Yeah, it is personal, but as you said, having Gramps know could also work to Jake's advantage.

Thanks to both of you for reviewing! If you hadn't I might not have updated until..(dramatic music plays) ...Tomorrow! Anyways, here's another chapter! I find Fu Dog in this one pretty funny, so if you're anything like me, try not to fall out of your chair laughing!

**Chapter 2: Devastating News**

"So, lemme get this straight." Jake said, watching Grandpa pack, "The Dragon Council wants us to bodyguard a Pheonix for 1-2 weeks?"

"You are correct, young dragon." Grandpa replied. He grabbed both his and Jake's suitcases and said, "Come! We must get to the roof! We are flying!"

They were about to go to the roof of the shop, when Fu Dog walked into the room. He pointed to the suitcases.

"Hey, where are ya goin'?"

Jake smiled.

"The Dragon Council has given Gramps and I an important assignment! We get to bodyguard a rare Phoenix for maybe 14 days!"

Fu let out a low whistle.

"That's a long time, kid. Ya sure you can handle it?"

Jake laughed cockily.

"Pfft! I was born for this job, Fu!"

Fu shrugged and said, "If you say so, kid. Say, when are we leaving, anyway?"

Grandpa had been listening in on the conversation, and he interrupted before Jake could speak.

"Ah, Fu Dog, you will be staying here, because we need to have somebody here to guard the shop. So, as Jake said, we will be gone for a week.."

"Two weeks tops!" Jake added.

"Okay, Fu replied, No probs, Gramps! Fu Dog the Watchdog reporting for duty!" He saluted to them. "Hey! Who'd you get to take care of the shop, human-wise...?"

"Ayah! I'd almost forgotten!" Grandpa exclaimed. He turned to Jake and said, "Young dragon, show Fu Dog who he will be working with."

"Right away, 'G!" Jake replied.

He stepped to the side, revealing Magenta, a pink dog with lavender on her right ear, front paws, and belly. She had white eye spots, and a blue collar with a yellow license. She giggled and waved at Fu Dog.

"Waz up, Fuzie?"

"_Magenta_? Uh, what's **she **doing here, huh?" Fu asked, appearing slightly annoyed.

Magenta laughed.

"I'm here to take care of the shop." she said simply.

Fu frowned, and folded his arms. He looked Magenta square in the eye.

"But...you're a dog. Won't people think it's -gee, I don't know- just a little bit _strange _when an oddly colored **TALKING** dog comes to the conter and rings up their purchases?"

"But, Jake replied, She won't _be _a dog when she handles the customers."

Magenta laughed again and said, "Nope! I'll be a -she quickly shapeshifted into her human form- human!"

Fu's eyes widened. This **could not **be happening! He COULDN'T spend 1-2 weeks with a shipshifting dog who was too happy and who acted so stupid all the time! He grabbed Grandpa by the shoulders, and started shaking him.

"**Please **say this isn't true! Say it's a mean joke! Anything but true! **_Plea-ease_**!"

Grandpa pulled away from Fu Dog and he, Jake, Magenta & Fu went up to the roof of the shop.

"I am sorry, Grandpa told Fu, but it is very true. You and Magenta will be working together for one, maybe two weeks.."

Magenta clapped her paws excitedly and she wrapped her arms tightly around Fu Dog.

"We are gonna have SO MUCH FUN! Isn't this GREAT?"

Horrified, Fu pulled out of her grasp and glared at Jake & Grandpa.

"This isn't fair!" He whined.

Grandpa ignored Fu's pathetic whining and started giving out instructions.

"Remember not to go out in public alone. If you must go out at all, have Magenta close up the shop for the day, and take her with you. She is a shapeshifter, and can protect you from any dangers you might run into-"

"But-but-but-" Fu Dog sputtered.

"And remember while Jake and I are gone, you are Magenta's Dragon Master, or in this case, Shapeshifting Master. You are obligated to go on every mission with her."

Fu sighed and slumped his shoulders, defeated. Once Grandpa started giving out instructions, Fu knew it was useless to argue any longer.

"Yes Gramps..." he muttered.

Jake & Grandpa changed into their dragon forms and flew up into the sky. As they were leaving, Jake turned his head back and called out, "Go easy on Magenta, Fu. She's a free spirit! And Magenta, try not to drive Fu TOO insane, okay?"

"Okay!" Fu and Magenta called out, Magenta sounding more enthusiastic than Fu.

Jake and Grandpa flew off, and Fu Dog & Magenta went inside, Fu shaking his head, and acting pitiful. Little did he know, that his adventure with Magenta was _just _beginning...


	3. Defending The Phoenix

Thanks to all the many people who reviewed!

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: I love Fu Dog too! Apperently, so does Magenta! XD

Clifflover: Thanks! Things will only get worse for poor Fu!

Lavenderpaw: I read thaat chapter! It was good! Btw, I didn't steal your idea. I was over a tmy friend's house trying to get an idea and she suggested a Phoenix, so I just wanted you to know that I wasn't even thinknig about your fic when I came up with my ideas...

ADJL-Freakazoid: Thanks! This chapter gets pretty exciting as well!

Worker72: Yes, Magenta is my own creation and I'm putting a pic of her in my profile for everyone to see.

CelloSolo2007: No, this Magenta is a different dog, and has a way different look! You can see a pic of her in my profile as soon as I update it!

Here's another chapter! This one gets rather actiony and I think it's my best so far so after you read, please review and tell me whatcha think!

**Chapter 3: Defending The Phoenix**

"Yo!" Jake said to Grandpa while they were flying. "Why _did _you leave Fu and Magenta together, Gramps? They can't stand each other! Well, Magenta doesn't mind Fu, but he minds _her_!"

"I know, Grandpa relied, but maybe having to work together for two weeks will teach them to get along."

"Wait a minute! You only said we **might **be gone for two weeks!" Jake said looking puzzled.

"I am aware of that, young dragon. If our services are not neede past a week, I think I just saw a nice little hotel down below, with a pool and spa. We could just vacation there for a week after we complete our mission..." Grandpa trailed off.

"Gramps! You the man!" Jake said, slapping Grandpa a high five.

"So, I take it you would not mind having a little vacation?"

Jake laughed.

"Not at all!"

_**FLASH**_

Fu and Magenta had only been inside the shop for five minutes, and _already _Magenta had begun to annoy him!

Right now, she was skipping around, singing her own version of the American Dragon theme song.

"_American Shapshifter!" _Magenta sang out gleefully. "_American Shapeshifter! She's the American Shapeshifter! Shapeshift with the puppy! She's shapeshifting much faster, with Fu Dog, her master! Her destiny will walk up streets! Showtime baby for the legacy!"_

It was SO annoying!

"Magenta, please stop.." Fu moaned.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I said so.."

"But why _did _you say it?"

"Because you're being anno- oh, forget it!" Fu cried, confused.

"Ok!" Magenta replied.

She continued skipping and singing her song until she tripped and fell. She giggled.

"Now the **STARS **are skipping!"

Fu Dog rolled his eyes. This was just too much! He still couldn't belivev that he was possibly STUCK with her for two weeks! He sighed. This was so unfair!

_**FLASH**_

"We have arrived, young dragon." Grandpa announced.

"Alright!" Jake cried, "I almost thought we'd NEVER get here!"

The two dragons swooped down onto the Statue of Liberty. This was where the Pheonix was supposed to be. Jake inspected the whol statue, and sure enough, he saw a giant bird with with beautiful golden feathers asleep in a nest. When she awoke, he saw eyes colored with a deep, cerulean blue.

_'It makes me think of what Rose would look like as a Phoenix!' _Jake thought, chuckling to himself.

Too bad she was the Huntsgirl, his arch foe, Ever since he had learned the truth about her identity, he hadn't been able too look at her the way he'd used to.

The Pheonix had spotted Jake by now, and she let out a loud, fearful screech. It was so loud, it knocked Jake off of the statue!

"Hey! Don't worry, baby!" Jake shouted over the screeching as he flew back onto the statue. "The mackdaddy American Dragon's in da heezy! Ain't nobody even gonna **think **about attakcing you with the Am-Drag on the scene!"

As soon as he had said that, a net was fired from somewhere, trapping the Pheonix under it. Jake quickly ran over, and tried to rip it with his claws. However, the net was so strong, that he had to eventually use his teeth to break it. When he was finished, he wiped a drop of sweat from his forhead.

"Phew!"

Then, he heard a low chuckle. Jake turned and was suddenly face to face with the Huntsgirl!

"I can see that you've already freed my prisoner." She growled, "Oh well, first I'll slay you. Once you're outta the picture, bagging up that Phoenix will be a piece of cake!"

She laughed evilly and aimed a punch at Jake's chest. He flew up into the air, dodging it and all she punched was air. Jake flapped his wings real hard, creating a gusty whirlwind, and making it hard for the Huntsgirl to stay balanced.

"Now, how do you plan to get me out of the picture when _you _can't even stand up straight?" he teased.

Then, without warning, he flew down and landed a hard blow to Huntsgirl's head. Caught off guard, she threw a few weak punches in his direction, but Jake was too fast for her. He dodged her punches, and wrapped his tail arounder her tighter and tighter until she fell down. Then, he untwisted his tail from her legs and flew back in the air, in order to avoid being pulled down by her. Huntsgirl remained on her hands and knees, breathing hard. Thinking he had won, Jake laughed and flew down onto the statue.

"Yeah! That's what happens when you mess with the Am-Drag! You wanted some, and you GOT it! Woo!"

He was so busy celebrating, that he didn't see the Huntsgirl get up and start running at him at full speed, so, the hard kick he recived in the lower stomache sent him flying right of the statue! Huntsgirl laughed, and let her guard down.

"I guess I taught that dragon boy not to mess with _me_!"

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I guess you DID! But, there's one little bitty problem! You forgot that I can fly!"

It was the American Dragon! He gave her a hard kick in the stomache and sent her flying into the Huntsmaster (who had Grandpa caught underneath a net)! Caught by surprise, he lost his footing, and he and Huntsgirl went plummeting into the cold water far below!

Jake laughed and waved.

"Have a nice _trip_!" he joked, "See ya next _fall_!"

Then he noticed Grandpa under the net. He flew over, and ripped it off him.

"well done, young dragon." Grandpa said proudly.

"Not _young _dragon!" Jake bragged and flew around triumphantly, "You can call ME the American Dragon! Yeeahhh!"

Suddenly, he detransformed into his human form!

"Huh?" he cried in shock, then fell out of the sky. "Aww man!"

Instinctively, he grabbed the edge of the statue while he was falling. Grandpa helped him up, and Jake breather a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Gramps! Phew! That was a close one!"


	4. Magenta The Shapeshifter

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: Yeah, poor her!

Worker72: Yep, you're right. Though, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet...

Clifflover: Thanks! I had a lot of fun writing that scene with Fu & Magenta! Seemslike Fu doesn't like Magenta, I know, but don't worry. Things will start to look up soon enough!

Lavenderpaw: Yeah, I see where you're going. I only used a Phoenix 'cuz I liked my friend's idea. I forgot that you had used one until, too late. I posted the story, lol!

**Chapter 4: Magenta The Shapeshifter**

"Got any threes?" Magenta asked Fu.

"Go fish.." he muttered.

Magenta picked a card off the top of the deck, and a huge grin spread across her face. She put down two threes on the floor.

"Yay! I got it! Do you know what _that _means, Fuzie?"

Fu sighed and muttered, "You win again."

"It means I win again!" Magenta said, answering her own question. She gathered the cards and shuffled them.

"Are we playing _again_?" Fu Dog asked, bored.

Just then, Trixie and Spud walked into the shop.

Trixie cupped her hand around her mouth, like a megaphone.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She called out.

"Sorry Fu, Magenta replied, "As much as I'd **love **to take you up on your offer, I've gotta go help those customers."

She changed into her human form and ran out of the room.

Fu opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw something that made him gasp.

"Magenta, WAIT!" he called.

Magenta whirled around.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently. "Duty calls!"

"Your head, that's what.." Fu replied, and pointed.

"Huh?"

Magenta looked in a mirror and saw that she still had her dog head!

"Ooopse!" she said, and changed it to her human form's. She walked over to the counter where Trixie and Spud were waiting.

"Dude, I've never seen you around here, before." Spud exclaimed when he saw her. "You're like, a _hottie_!"

Trixie glared at him, then eyed Magenta suspiciously.

"He's right -about not seeing you here before, I mean- Who _are_ you?" she asked.

Magenta laughed.

"Guys it's me, Magenta!"

"Dude, that's not right. Magenta's like, a dog.."

Spud, Magenta's a shapeshifter, rememer?" Trixie asked him a bit impatiently.

"So, this Magenta is actually Magenta the talking doggy?" Spud asked.

"Yes!" Magenta and Trixie chorused.

"Okay, okay! No need to like, get huffy dudes!" Spud replied.

Magenta decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you want? I mean, are you here to shop, or what?" she asked.

"Nope we ain't here to buy." Trixie replied.

"Uh, we're not?" Spud asked. "then uh...why ARE we here?"

Trixie slapped her forehead.

"Yo! Spud! You ALREADY forgot that we came to get Jakey and go to the skate park!"

Spud frowned and said, "Uh...I guess I _did_.."

Trixie sighed.

"Spud, you are **hopeless**!" she moaned then turned to Magenta. "Anyways, is Jakey Jake done with his trainin'? We need to get goin' before all the tourists show up!"

"Oh! Sorry! Jake left with Grandpa about an hour and a half ago on an important mission! Fu and I are in charge until then!"

Fu heaved a loud sigh from the other room.

"Well, how long they plan on bein' gone?" Trixie asked.

"2 weeks at the most.."

Spud let out a low whistle. "Harsh!"

"Well, Trixie began, if Jakey Jake's not here, I guess we'll just have to go ourselves. Let's roll, Spud!"

She ran out of the room, but Spud remianed at the counter, staring at Magenta.

"Dude, if you weren't really a dog, I'd TOTALLY go out with you!"

Magenta blushed, and turned away, lost for words.

Just then, Trixie came back into the shop.

"Spud, C'MON!" She dragged him out by the ear.

"Owch! he said, Well, buh-bye, cutie! I'll see ya later- Owch! Maybe we can hang out someti- OWCH!"

After they left, Magenta changed back into a dog and just stood at the counter.

"Okay...That was just too weird!"

Fu Dog had heard the whole thing from the other room, and he walked over to the counter and nodded.

"Yep! That's Spud for ya. Tell him something important, and he'll forget it in about 3 seconds! A gaga goo!"

Magenta laughed, and licked him on the cheek. Fu frowned.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For finally showing your sense of humor!" she replied and ran out of the room.

"Oh..." Fu Dog said, than he realized what she had meant. "Hey!"


	5. A Perfect, Sunny Day

Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated since forever! My dumb sister got me grounded from the computer! But the grounding's over now, so let's just begin! To all the people who reviewed chapter 4, thank you! Well, I would've answered the reviews seperately like I usually do, but I really want to get started and make up for not updating in so long!

**Chapter 5: A Perfect, Sunny Day**

The next day was bright and sunny, a perfect day for a walk, but where was Magenta?

Magenta (in human form) handed an old lady her purchases. She thanked Magenta and left the shop. Magenta smiled and waved.

"Have a super-dooper day!" she called. Then her smile turned into a frown as she looked outside.

"I can't believe that it's such a beautiful day, and I'm stuck working in the shop!"

She sighed.

"I can't believe that it's such a beautiful day, and I'm stuck, working in the shop!" She moaned.

"Yeah, well, Fu Dog called from the other room, I can't believe that I'm stuck here with **you**, but you don't see _me _crying!"

"Hey!" Magenta replied, "I'm not crying! Besides, the only reason you're not crying now is because you did all of that yesterday!"

**FLASHBACK**

Fu Dog has just found out that he is stuck working with Magenta for 1-2 weeks! Gramps and Jake have just left, and Fu is inside.

"I can't believe this!" He cries, "Why me? Why Magenta? This SOOO isn't fair!" He sobs softly while Magenta just stares at him, looking a little hurt.

**END FLASHBACK**

Fu laughed, trying not to show that he was embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah...hehe.."

"So, you may not be crying **now**, but remember that that's ONLY because you shed all your tears _yesterday_!" Magenta pointed out.

She moaned again.

"I'm _sooo _bored! I need to do something OTHER than ring up purchases!"

Suddenly, something hanging on the wall caught her eye. It was the leash that Grandpa always used whenever he and Fu Dog went somewhere in public. She quickly ran over and grabbed the leash off the hook.

"Uh...Magenta? What are you doing..?" Fu asked, watching Magenta, who was approaching him with the leash. "And why'd you take Gramps's leash down? He's the only one that's supposed to use it.."

She had a mischievious look on her face as she replied, "I think it's time we got some air."

"But Magenta, Fu said, backing away, We don't need the leash. I'm a big dog. I'll walk myself. Besides, -he whispered to himself- I don't wanna be walking THAT close to you!"

"Fuzie, you know we have a leash law.."

Before Fu Dog could run away, Magenta clicked the leash onto his collar and slipped the other end around her wrist. After putting up the "Closed" sign and locking the door, Magenta and an unwilling Fu Dog went outside and began their walk. Fu couldn't help but think that with Magenta leading the way, this might be the longest walk he'd ever been on...


	6. Lies & Deception

Worker72: You don't know the _half _of it! LOL! This chapter DOES get kinda interesting..

CelloSolo2007: I'm glad you like it! Chapter 6 is pretty funny too!

Lavenderpaw: Okay, you'll find out what happens to them in this chapter, lol! I'll read chappie 7!

**Chapter 6: Lies & Deception**

"Magenta, can we go back now- uh, I mean, uh arf! Arf!" Fu Dog said as he & Magenta passed a magazine store. The people inside eyed Fu Dog stranegly then went back to their work.

"No, Magenta said once she and Fu were far away from the people in the store, I don't want to go back yet. I'm tired of working at the counters! I want to do something **different**!"

"But Magenta, Fu moaned, We've come so far already! Can't we please go-"

Magenta covered his mouth and said "Shh!"

When Fu Dog looked up, he saw why. A girl in a lavenderish purplish dress with long brown hair was walking up to them. A big smile was plastered across her face.

"Hi!" she greeted Magenta. "I like your dog! He's so cute!"

"Thanks!" Magenta replied, grinning, "His name is Fu Dog."

"My name's Courtny." The girl said. "What's yours?"

Magenta hesitated. Should she make up a name? If she did, nobody would have reason to suspect her of being Magenta the magical shapeshifter. So she quickly chose a name.

"I'm Heather." she replied.

Courtny smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Heather! Hey! I've never seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yeah. I just moved here." Magenta lied.

"Well, Courtny began, If you want, I could introduce you to some people. Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Magenta said, caught off guard.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Courtny repeated.

"Uh...yeah!" Magenta lied, ignoring the impatient tugs Fu Dog was giving at the leash.

"Great!" Courtny exclaimed. "I need somebody to hang with while my best friend Rose is away. She's on a trip with her uncle. _Very_ educational. I'll introduce you two once she's back, kay?"

"Okay." Magenta said, even though she knew perfectly well who Rose was because Jake had said to steer clear of her.

"So, who's your family?" Courtny asked.

Magenta bit her tongue.

"Well..."

What should she say now? She hadn't thought that Courtny would ask about that! So she told Courtny the first thing that came to her mind.

"I-I live with Jake. Jake Long." she stammered.

Courtny's eyebrows shot up.

"Jake LONG?" she repeated.

"Yeah." Magenta replied, "Why? I-is there a problem?"

"Oh! No! It's just that, well...you're living with Rose's boyfriend! Well, she _thought _he was but ever since a few weeks ago, he's been acting kinda funny toward her. But still, keep away. He'll come around eventually. I just _know_ it! Then, I'll get to see my best friend happy again..."

She heaved a deep sigh.

Magenta grew silent. She knew exactly why Jake was acting so strangely with Rose. Because he'd found out that she was Huntsgirl, his mortal enemy.

"I wish I knew what's gotten into Rose." Courtny continued, "She just hasn't been the same since that day Jake denied her that seat next to him on the bus...And, it wasn't only THAT day! She tried everyday after to get a seat with him, but he always said that the seat was taken. So she'd take a different seat in front. But she'd look back at Jake and there was never anybody in the seat by him! I mean, what's up with that!"

Magenta finally found her voice. "Well, you don't have to worry about me getting with Jake because -she hesitated- ...because...I'm his cousin! Heather Long at your service!"

Courtny blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just afraid that since you two live in the same house, you might..give Rose trouble! Hehehe...sorry! Really!"

"It's Okay." Magenta replied, feeling sorry for the girl who didn't know that her best pal was an evil magical creature hunting ninja. She put her hand on Courtny's shoulder. "You're just trying to protect your best friend's feelings, and I admire you for that."

"Thanks for understanding.." Courtny said.

Then she looked at her watch and gasped.

"I'm sorry Heather! I've gotta get home! If I'm late to dinner **one **more night in a row, my Mom'll GRILL me!"

Magenta laughed and waved to Courtny.

"Ok, bye!"

As soon as Courtny left, Magenta and Fu Dog turned and headed in the direction of the shop.

_**FLASH**_

The Huntsmaster & Huntsgirl had returned and had been fighting Jake and Grandpa for hours. However, they just couldn't win! The dragons were too entirely _strong_! Jake wacked Huntsgirl with his tail, knocking her down. Then he grabbed some rope and tied her up.

"This isn't over, dragon..." Huntsgirl growled, struggling to break free from the ropes.

"Oh really?" Jake taunted. "Well it sure looks like it is!"

The Huntsmaster was finally starting to give up on his hopes of capturing the Phoenix, when he suddenly had an idea! He ran over to Huntsgirl, and ripped the ropes binding her with his staff. Then he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and they turned to face the two dragons.

"Another day, dragons!" Huntsmaster growled, and he and Huntsgirl left in their teleportation bubble.

Jake cheered.

"Yeah! We on fire! It's a good thing they left when they did, 'cuz the Am-Drag was just getting ready to open up a can of smackdaddy on those Hunts-punks! Ya heard, 'G?"

Grandpa sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, young one...I heard..."


	7. The Fight

Clifflover: LOL! Yep! Here's some more! Though, this chapter has a more serious edge to it...

ADJL-Freakazoid: Yeah, it WAS a bummer being grounded from the computer! Well, glad you're loving the story, 'cuz I'm loving writing it!

Worker72: Yep, we'll just have to wait and see...

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

"What were you THINKING!" Fu Dog exploded as soon as he and Magenta got back to the shop. "First of all, you actually _talked _to Huntsgirl's BEST FRIEND!"

"Well...I, uh, kinda felt sorry for her." Magenta stammered. " She doesn't know what her friend is really up-"

"_And _Fu continued, ignoring Magenta's reply, Don't even get me started on all your lies! I mean, I can understand the whole name issue. Ya gotta keep that identity of yours sfae, Ms. Shapeshifter. But what about all those OTHER lies? About being realated to Jake, having the same last name...THAT was a big lie! And to top it all off, you got that poor girl's hopes up by telling her that you'd hang out with her at school tomorrow, when you KNOW you don't even **go **to school! Now, answer me this. How on Earth do you plan on getting out of this?"

Magenta shapeshifted back into her dog form, and put her head in her paws.

"I don't know..." She moaned.

"Well, better think of something** fast**!" Fu yelled imaptiently. "You only have until tomorrow!"

"Fuzie, it's Ok...I'll figure someth-"

"Would you stop calling me that!" Fu shouted, interrupting Magenta. "Y'know, I **really **don't like being stuck with such a stupid acting, flirty, completely careless shapeshifter!"

"But-but.."

Magenta grew quiet, and the whole room fell silent as she let ell those things Fu had said sink in. Had he really just called her stupid? Yes, he had.

"Fine, she said softly, tears starting to form in her eyes, I don't care that you hate me!"

Fu calmed down just a bit.

"Magenta, I never said that I hated y-"

"I'll figure it out on my own. After all, it was my -Magenta used air quotes- 'stupid' mistake!"

"But, Magenta-"

"Good day, Fu Dog!" Magenta snapped and changing into a dragon, she flew up to the roof of the shop and took off. Fu Dog followed her to the roof.

"Where ya goin'?" he called looking worried.

"To get some air!" Magenta yelled angrily from the sky.

Fu Dog sat down on the ground on put his head in his paws.

"Man, I REALLY blew this one. A gaga goo!"

He sighed and went inside to put up the closed sign. Then he went up to the roof and just stayed there, feeling sorry for himself. He was lonely! He was unaware that from a few buildings away, someone was watching him...

Did this make anybody cry or feel depressed? Tell methe truth XD


	8. The Rainbow Dragon

Clifflover: Yeah, poor lil' 'Genta. Oddly enough, they _do _seem to belong together, don't they? XD

ADJL-Freakazoid: It's Okay! I was crying while I was writing it ;; I don't blame you at all, and thanks. I'm glad you liked that chappie. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Fudogg: Well, I'm-I mean- Magenta's a lot stronger than she looks XD

Worker72: Hmm...maybe...You'll just have to keep reading and find out!

If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry! I'm just in a rush to get this posted!

**Chapter 8: The Rainbow Dragon**

"That stupid, no good jerk!" Magenta growled as she flew through the sky. She came to a grassy hill and stopped to take a rest there. As she lay on the hill, she could've sworn she heard someone cry out.

"Woah! Woah!"

It was coming from up above! Magenta looked up and saw a green dragon with a long, slender body and red spikes going down her back. There were blue diamond shapes around her violet eyes. She had yellow claws and a violet purple belly. Her wings (not fully developed yet) were a lime green. She was trying to fly, but her wings weren't cooperating, and she fell out of the sky!

Magenta gasped and jumped to her feet. She held out her hands and caught the tiny dragon.

"Are you Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the dragon replied, "Thanks for breaking my fall! I you hadn't, I wouldn't be fine!"

"Don't mention it!" Magenta said. She eyed the little dragon, who was only about one foot (12 inches) tall. The dragon saw this, and crossed her arms.

"I know, I know. I'm very short!" she muttered.

"Oh! No! I'm not staring at your height, I just can't get over all your beautiful colors! You're so colorful..." Magenta trailed off, not knowing what the dragon's name was.

"Rainbow." the dragon supplied. "I'm the Rainbow Dragon, but please, call me Rainbow!"

"Ok, Rainbow, Magenta replied and chuckled, You certainly live up to your name! By the way, my name's Magenta."

Rainbow laughed.

"Nice to meet ya, Magenta! Um, listen. I wanna do something to thank you for your help. If you hadn't caught me, I would've hit the ground real hard! SPLAT!"

"But it's no problem!" Magenta insisted. "Really!"

"Well, I insist on repaying you, so...I will grant you one wish!"

Magenta's eyes widened and she gasped.

"WHAT! You can grant wishes?"

"It's my secret power." Rainbow said quietly. " I don't like to use it a lot, because it looks like I'm showing off.. -she paused for a second then went on- ...But I want to thank you. So, what is your wish?"

Magenta couldn't believe this! Her new friend could not only grant wishes, but she wanted to grant Magenta's wish! Anything she desired! Magenta thought long and hard, trying to decide on what her wish would be.

"Have you decided your wish?" Rainbow asked her.

"Yes." Magenta answered, and took a deep breath.

"I wish..."

Bwahahahaha! I'm so evil! making you wait until the next chapter XD What do you think she'll wish for?

AmericanDragonFan


	9. Magenta's Wish

Clifflover: LOL! Okay, I'll put it up now XD

CelloSol2007: It's Okay. I don't like reading them, either. I just like writing them XD

ADJL-Freakazoid: LOL! Ok, I'll update now

**Chapter 9: Magenta's Wish**

"...Fu Dog liked me!" Magenta finished.

"As you wish!" Rainbow said.

The spikes on her back started glowing a bright orange, and the rest of her body glowed yellow, as she levitated above Magenta's head. After a few minutes of hovering in the sky wish her eyes closed and her hands held together, she slowly levitated lower and her colors returned to normal. She landed on the grass with a soft thud.

"Your wish has been granted!" Rainbow said, grinning as she got back up. "Fu Dog has developed a mad crush on you!"

Magenta's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"However, Rainbow continued, the effects of this wish are not permanent (because I am still learning how to control my powers), and will wear off by tomorrow morning. So my advice is that you hang out with him, let him get to know you tonight, and show him the real you. Show him you're not JUST a shapeshifter, that you have feelings and care for him!"

Magenta laughed and gave Rainbow a hug.

"Okay! Thanks, but like I said before, you didn't _have _to do that for me."

"But you saved from a nasty fall!"

Magenta shrugged.

"Ok.."

Suddenly, she realized that the sun was starting to set. She put Rainbow down on the grass and spread her wings, prepared to fly.

"Well, I'd better get going home!" she said and waved, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Rainbow called back, watching Magenta leave. "See ya again soon!"

When Magenta was gone, Rainbow gave a silent whoop of joy.

"I finally have a friend who likes me for me! Not because I have special powers, but for me! Just my tiny self!"

_**FLASH**_

Fu Dog was just sitting in a chair on the roof of the shop. He had finally gotten over his fight with Magenta, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he'd said to her. So he was using this quiet time to figure out a way to apologize to her when she came back. All of a sudden, he levitated in the air and then fell flat on his face!

He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oww..."

Then Magenta (in dragon form) flew down onto the roof and shapeshifted back into a dog. She waved to Fu as she walked by him.

"Hey Fuzi- uh, I mean- Fu Dog.."

For some reason, seeing Magenta made Fu Dog forget all about their fight and his eyes turned into hearts as he ran over to Magenta. He gave her a big hug (which surprised her at first) and kissed her cheek.

"Heya, 'Genta!" he said, obviously flirting.

"Hi Fu Dog." Magenta replied, pleased to see that her wish had come true.

Fu Dog put his arm around her and the two dogs went inside the shop.


	10. The Carnival

Fudogg: Thanks. I'm not sure, I'd had ideas, but still, not positive... why do you ask?

ADJL-Freakazoid: Thanks! Yay! I like that fic! I'm glad you can finish it!

Clifflover: Thanks! This next chapter's like, my fave so far -

CelloSolo2007: Thanks. Yeah, some of my chapters come out really long, but most of them come out short. Sorry...This one's much longer!

**Chapter 10: The Carnival**

"So, what do you want to do?" Magenta asked Fu Dog once they were inside.

"I dunno...stare at your beauty until I die, I guess..." Was Fu Dog's lovestruck reply.

Magenta slapped her forehead. This was not going well. Then something caught her eye. It was the Magicville newspaper (Better known as the Magical News). On the front page was an add for the Magicville carnival!

_'That sounds like fun!' _Magenta thought.

She turned to Fu Dog and showed him the carnival add.

"Wanna go?" She asked. "It looks like a lot of fun!"

"Whatever makes you happy." Fu replied, staring at Magenta like a lovesick puppy.

"Okay then!" Magenta said. She turned into her dragon form and picked up Fu Dog. "Let's go!"

_**FLASH**_

A half hour later, Magenta and Fu Dog arrived at the carnival. Magenta put Fu down, and shapeshifted back into her dog form. Fu Dog smiled at her and grasped her paw. He gave it a little squeeze, sending tingles of excitement through Magenta's body.

"Let's go!" he said excitedly.

The two of them had a great time together! First, they went on a roller coaster and screamed like two year olds! Then they chased each other on the bumper cars, trying to hit each other. When they were finished there, Magenta and Fu Dog sat down on a bench. Fu put his arm around Magenta.

"This is the most fun I've had in 600 years!" He exclaimed.

Magenta smiled at him.

"This _is _fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah...and, you're really smart!"

Magenta frowned, remembering their fight from earlier.

"I thought...you said I acted stupid..."

Fu gasped.

"When did I say _that_?"

"Earlier this afternoon...we were having a fight.." Magenta added.

Fu Dog frowned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "You are **so **not stupid! You're nice, and really smart...and funny..."

He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

Magenta blushed slightly, but she didn't pull away from his hug.

"It's Okay. I forgave you earlier."

"Oh, I already apologized earlier?"

"Um...no..."

"Oh.."

Things were silent for a few moments. Then Magenta's stomache growled and her face turned red.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little hungry.."

"It's Okay, Fu Dog replied. Then his stomache growled too! "Besides, I'm also hungry! A gaga goo!" he laughed.

"You want me to go get us some food?" Magenta asked.

"No, I'll get it." Fu Dog insisted, getting to his feet.

Magenta grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm faster though."

Fu shrugged and sat back down.

"If you insist..."

"Kay then, I guess it's time for me to...Shape up!" Magenta said, and she transformed into her dragon form. She spread her wings and was about to take off, when Fu Dog called her.

"Hey, Magenta, wait!"

She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um..I was just wondering...do ya think I could...go with you?"

Magenta smiled and said, "Sure!"

She crouched down on all fours so he could climb on. Then she and Fu Dog took off!

_**FLASH**_

Fu Dog and Magenta were lying underneath a tree, next to a bunch of empty dishes.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Magenta moaned. "I'm _SOOO_ full!"

"Yeah." Fu agreed. "Me -he burped- too..! Um, excuse me.."

"You're excused." Magenta managed to say.

She and Fu Doghad gone throught 12 corndogs, 6 hotdogs, 2 cotton candies and a huge 12 scoop ice cream cone! Magenta and Fu both grabbed their stomaches.

BATHROOM!" They chorused, and took off in the opposite directions.

_**FLASH**_

An hour later, Fu Dog and Magenta were sitting on a bench. They were deciding what they should do now that they were over their stomache aches.

"What now?" Fu asked.

NO MORE FOOD!" they both chorused, and laughed.

Then Magenta had an idea! She grinned at Fu Dog.

"Wanna go flying?" she asked.

"Sure!" Was his reply.

So Magenta changed into a dragon, Fu Dog climbed onto her back and they were off! It was so beautiful! The carnival was all lit up, giving Fu Dog and Magenta a perfect view of everything below.

"Hey!" Magenta said suddenly. "Want to go on that?"

She pointed at a ferris wheel. Fu's reply was yes, so they swooped down out of the sky, and after Magenta shapeshifted back to her regular form, she and Fu Dog got in line for the ferris wheel. The line wasn't very long, so they got to the front quickly. They climbed into a seat. The ferris wheel started up with a mighty roar. Magenta sighed contentedly and leaned on Fu Dog's shoulder. This was the perfect evening.

After the ride had finished, a very drowsy Magenta and Fu Dog lay down beneath a tree. Fu put his arm around Magenta, and the two were soon fast asleep.


	11. The Wish Wears Off

ADJL-Freakazoid: Yeah, isn't it? But, who knows what'll happen once the wish wears off...Oh wait! I do! XD

Fugogg: I'm glad you're enjoyin' this! Here's the next chapter (kinda short, I know. Bear with me XD)

Lavenderpaw: You just never know with these two XD Great chapter in Dragon Steel btw. I hope you'll update soon!

Clifflover: Mine too Sooo romantic...

Worker72: Yeah, they don't usually!

CellSolo2007: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, you'll just have to read and find out.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just been waiting for the suspense to build up. Bwahahahaha!

**Chapter 11: The Wish Wears Off**

The next morning when Fu Dog woke up, he was surprised to see that he was at a carnival! He was even more surprised to see that he was here with Magenta, and that he had his arm around her! He was about to move it when all the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He remembered how they'd gone on the roller coaster, chased each other on the bumper cars, and how they'd been so content relaxing on the ferris wheel. They had also pigged out on tons of food! Fu chuckled slightly, and closed his eyes with his arm still around Magenta. He was beginning to change his mind about the way he felt about her. He didn't hate her... he might even _love_ her...

_**FLASH**_

Jake and Grandpa were just lazing about on the Statue of Liberty.

"Sheesh!" Jake muttered, "The Huntsclan must've slept in!"

"Hmmmmm...maybe..." Grandpa said, lost in his own thoughts.

Neither Huntsmaster nor Huntsgirl had shown up all day! Had they already given up on capturing the Phoenix?

All of a sudden, there was a loud crack over by the Phoenix. Jake changed into his dragon form, and braced himself for an attack, but noone emerged from the shadows. Instead, the Phoenix let out a loud screech and jumped off her nest. Jake flew over to the nest and saw to his amazement that there were three tiny eggs in it, no bigger than footballs. The cracking was coming from them. They were hatching!

One by one, tiny little beaks were poking their way out off the eggs.

Grandpa flew over and looked down at the tiny little Phoenix's, who were now being cleaned by their mother. He smiled and turned to Jake. He pointed to the mother Phoenix.

"Well, this Phoenix is no longer the last one in New York City. And, we have you to thank for it, young dragon. If you hadn't kept the Huntsclan from capturing this Phoenix, her eggs never would have hatched.

Jake beamed and looked down aat the tiny little baby Phoenix's.

"Y'know, 'G, being the American Dragon is a really difficult job, but it's times like this that makes it all worthwhile."

"Yes, Grandpa replied, Being a dragon can be a challenge, but rewarding when you get the job done."

Jake and Grandpa smiled at each other than looked down at the tiny little Phoenix's.

_**FLASH**_

Meanwhile, the Huntsmaster was in the Huntslair, pacing impatiently.

"Huntsgirl!" he called, "Are we ready?"

Huntsgirl emerged from the shadows with two staffs. Hers and Huntsmasters.

"Yes, uncle." she said, handing him his staff.

Huntsmaster smiled an evil smile.

"Excellent!"

I know, it's really short, but the next chappie's longer, so...um...review as much as you can and after three reviewers I'll continue!


	12. Fu Dog Makes His Move

Fudogg: Thanks. You'll find out what Huntsmaster's up to soon enough XD

I know I said three reviews before I updated, but I'm itching to continue, so, here's more for my readers!

**Chapter 12: Fu Dog Makes His Move**

Fu Dog opened his eyes and looked at his watch. To his shock, it was 11:00! He looked over at Magenta, who still had her head against his shoulder. She was sleep talking.

"No!" she mumbled, "Jake! Stop! That's my pizza! get your own! Nooooo!"

"She's obviously dreaming." Fu whispered to himself, still listenting.

"You leave me no choice Jake Long! And I don't even care that you _are _the American Dragon! Now, Jacob Long, drop the pizza or else!"

Fu Dog tried not to laugh as he waited for her to say more.

"You wouldn't! How COULD you eat my pizza? You've given me no choice!" Magenta continued, "Now, you must suffer! Hiiiyyyyaaaaaahh!"

She started to kick in her sleep. Since she was next to Fu Dog, he got kicked right in the stomache!

"Owww..." he moaned, rubbing his sore belly.

He turned and looked at Magenta, who was kicking harder by the minute! All of a sudden, she kicked too close, and landed a direct kick on Fu's jaw!

"I'd better wake her up before this gets even MORE dangerous!" Fu murmured, rubbing his chin.

He started to shake Magenta gently. "Magenta? It's 11:08. Time to rise and shine!"

Magenta stopped kicking and stirred, but her eyes remained closed.

"Who's this talking to me?" she asked sleepily.

"It's Fu Dog. Now are you gonna get up, or do I have to tickle you?" Fu playfully threatened her.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't resist flirting with her! Could it be that maybe he was finally falling for her, in spite of the fact that they hardly had anything in common?

"Okay, that's not true." Fu told himself. "We have lots in common! We're both dogs, we can talk, we're Jake's sidekicks...it's clear we both enjoy carnivals, and food..." He trailed off.

"Fuzie?"

Fu suddenly became aware that Magenta was talking to him.

"Uh...yeah?"

Magenta sat up straight and stared at him. She cocked her head and perked her ears a little.

"Did...you just call me 'Genta instead of _Ma_genta?" She asked.

Magenta was wondering if the spell hadn't quite worn off yet. Fu Dog couldn't actually really be flirting with her, could he? They were so different!

"Yeah, Fu replied, I did. Listen, 'Genta..I know I've been a real jerk ever since Jake and Gramps left, but I was wondering.. -he hesitated and gulped- ...Do you think, if it's not too late for us, we could try being in a relationship together? I mean, we wouldn't rush things.."

"Fuzie..." Magenta said bright eyed, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah...last night helped me realize something, 'Genta. I was so quick to judge you by your first impression, that I never even tried to know the real you..and after last night, I've discovered, that I really _do _want to know you better...I want-"

He was cut off by Magenta.

"I'd like that a lot, Fu." she said softly, and licked him on the cheek.

Fu's face turned red and he let out a long, happy howl!

"Yeah! I'm in! A gaga goo! Aaaaarrrrrroooooooooooooooo!"

Magenta laughed, then she gave a little yawn and stretched her arms. She yawned again.

"You Okay, 'Genta?" Fu asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sleepy." Magenta confessed.

"Well, I'll tell ya what. You sleep here, while I go get us something to eat for lunch."

Magenta didn't argue, but instead nodded her head sleepily and lay back against the tree. Her eyes were closed and she had a sleepy smile on her face. Fu Dog smiled at her sleeping form then left to get them some lunch.

_**FLASH**_

Fu Dog had gone inside a fast food place, and now he was coming out with his and Magenta's lunch. Suddenly, a net seemed to fall on top of him from out of nowhere!

"What the-"

Fu was cut off by evil laughter from up above. Then the Huntsmaster, accompannied by Huntsgirl, jumped off the roof of the fast food place and landed right in front of him!

Fu Dog gasped.

"It's the Huntsmaster!" he cried.

"That's right, mutt!" Huntsmaster replied, "Now that I've got you, **_nobody_** can stop me from obtaining the Phoenix! Not even the American Dragon!"

Fu gulped. What were Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl up to?

"Huntsgirl! Let's move out!"

Huntsgirl tapped her staff on the ground. Immediately they were surrounded by the green teleportation bubble, and then the Huntsmaster, Huntsgirl and Fu Dog vanished.

_**FLASH**_

Magenta was still sleeping. She kept squirming in her sleep. Hmm..I wonder if it has to do with her dream.

_**MAGENTA'S DREAM**_

"Fu?" Magenta said in her sleep, then woke up, obviously a bit shaken. She shook Fu Dog until he woke up.

"What is it, Magenta?" he asked, yawning.

"I-I had a bad dream..." Magenta sobbed, "Something bad is gonna happen to you, I just KNOW it!"

Fu Dog put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You just had a bad dream. Now try to go back to sleep.."

Magenta sighed and lay back down. She closed her eyes, and **tried **to go back to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare. Suddenly, she heard voices. Magenta opened her eyes just in time to see the Huntsclan vanish with Fu Dog under a net!

"Noooooooooo!" She wailed.

_**END MAGENTA'S DREAM**_

Magenta sat up quickly, covered in sweat, gasping. Looking around, she realized that, to her relief, she'd only been dreaming. Fu Dog was just gone getting them some lunch. Nothing bad had happened to him.

"Calm down, girl." Magenta advised herself, "He probably just got stuck at the end of a long line. That's all...When he gets back you and him can have a good laugh about your stupid nightmare.."

10 more minutes went by, and still Fu Dog didn't show up. Magenta began to feel a little panicky. Shouldn't he be back by now? She decided to go look for him.

"Time for me to shape up!" Magenta yelled, and changed into her dragon form. She was a pink dragon with brown spikes going down her back, lavender on her right ear, belly and front claws, a black and brown ponytail with blue scrunchie, purple wings and white spots around her eyes. She flew up into the sky, and searched the whole Magicville Bazarr, but it wasn't until she came to a fast food place that she found "it". She swooped down and picked it up. Magenta realized to her horror, that it was a note from the Huntsclan. She hasped, and began to read the note.

**DRAGONS,**

**WE HAVE YOUR DOG. MEET US ON TOP OF THE SCHOOL BUILDING. BRING THE PHOENIX TO EXCHANGE FOR YOUR MUTT. BRING _NOONE_.**

Magenta gasped.

"They've got Fu Dog!"

Magenta folded up the note and resumed flying. She needed to get to the Statue of Liberty, fast, and warn Jake. Maybe he'd know what to do...


	13. A Plan Of Action

Hey! Sorry for not updating for awhile. Ijust haven't had the time to type up more chapters, but now I've done a couple, and we're almost to the end of the story, like two or three more chapters away!

Worker72: I just thought it meant to bring no one. My bad. I forgot the space again XD

Fudogg: Well, here's the next chapter for ya. Sorry for the wait.

ADJL-Freakazoid: Yeah! Come on, 'Genta! Save your little Fuzie before it's too late!

Clifflover: Bwahaha! I had you in suspense! Well, not for long anymore! Here's the next chappie!

Lavenderpaw: Nope, they can't. Too bad. Oh no! It IS too late! What will happen now? You'll just have to read and find out, won't you?

**Chapter 13: A Plan Of Action**

"Jake...? Jake!" Grandpa shouted in Jake's ear.

He shot up off the ground instantly.

"Wha, what? What happened?"

Grandpa sighed and shook his head.

"You fell asleep again, young one.."

"Aww, man..."

"Young dragon, you must stay alert! You can't afford to fall asleep again! The Huntsclan could show up anytime!"

"A'ight, 'G. I'm on it!"

He yawned. He laid back down and put his head on his arms.

"Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes since I can't see the Huntsclan showing up too soon..."

5 minutes later, Jake was sound asleep.

"Rose...no! Come back!" he said in his sleep. "Just because I'm a dragon it doesn't mean you have to hate me!"

_**FLASH INTO JAKE'S DREAM**_

Jake has just told Rose his deepest, darkest secret. He is her arch foe, the American Dragon.

Jake frowns, seeing the shock in Rose's eyes.

"R-Rose?" he asks, "A-are you...okay..?"

He moves closer to her.

Rose says nothing, but starts to back away slowly, a nervous look on her face.

"Rose?" Jake asks again.

Rose blinks, and looks at ake wide eyed, as if she's seeing the real him for the first time.

"J-J-Jake?" she stammers.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't true. It can't be. I know you're just playing a mean joke with information you got somewhere. I promise if you confess that you're lying now, I'll still love you."

Jake sighs.

"You're not going to believe me unless I give you solid proof, are you?"

Rose folds her arms and shakes her head.

"Nope!"

Jake sighs again and shrugs.

"As you wish, Rose. This should be enough evidence for you.." he replies, and changes into his dragon form.

Rose gasps.

"I-it-it can't be true! It _can't_ be!" She cries and she turns and bolts away from Jake.

"Wait, Rose!" Jake calls. "Aww c'mon! I know, I know! I'm a dragon. But, that's no reason to stop talking to me!"

_**END JAKE'S DREAM**_

Jake groaned and slapped some air in his sleep. He woke right up and jumped to his feet when he heard someone call him.

"Jake? Jake!"

Where was that coming from!

"Gramps, did you hear that?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Grandpa replied. He pointed up into the sky. "It is coming from up there."

"Huh?"

Jake looked up in the sky. He used his dragon eyesight and easily made out the figures of two dragons. He recognized one as Magenta, but the other one (who was much smaller, about 1 foot tall) he didn't recognize at all.

_'I'd better see what they want.' _He thought.

"Dragon up!"

Jake's body became surrounded in flames and when they subsided, Jake was now in his dragon form.

"Magenta, you'd better have a good reason for coming out here." he mumbled.

He flew over to the two dragons.

"Jake!" Magenta cried, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Magenta." Jake replied. His face looked expectant. "Why did you leave Fu Dog alone at the sho-" he started to say, but then he noticed the upset expression on Magenta's face. "Wha-what's the matter?" he asked in a more gentle tone.

"Oh, Jake!" Magenta cried, "It's horrible! Just horrible!" She burst into tears.

"Woah, woah!" Jake replied. "What's the problem?"

Magenta wordlessly flew over to Jake and handed him the randsom note from the Huntsclan.

Jake and the others flew down onto the Statue of Liberty. Jake read the note and when he was done, he let out a startled gasp.

"Uh, Gramps? You might wanna.. -he handed Grandpa the note- ..read this.."

"Aiiyyyahhh!" Grandpa shouted when he'd finished reading. "Fu Dog is in trouble!"

"Uh huh." Magenta said through choked sobs.

Then Grandpa noticed the small dragon who was standing next to her.

"Who is this?" he asked Magenta.

"I'm Rainbow." the small dragon replied. "I'm known as the Rainbow dragon, but I like Rainbow."

Magenta dried her tears.

"I should explain." she said, "You see, I ran into Rainbow -she's my friend- on my way here. She asked why I was in such a hurry, and I told her. That's when she insisted on coming along to help out."

"Any friend of Magenta's is a friend of mine." Rainbow added, "So I'm going to do what I can to help save Fu Dog."

"We are very grateful for your help." Grandpa said.

"Yeah." Jake replied. Then without realizing it, he added, "Boy! You sure are short!"

Then he realized what he'd said.

"Oopse!"

Grandpa nudged him in the ribs.

Rainbow just laughed.

"It's Okay. I know I'm short. I get that from almost everybody!" she giggled.

Jake laughed.

Magenta cleared her throat.

"So, anybody got a plan?"

"Yes, Grandpa replied, but it is risky."

Jake clenched his fists.

"Bring it on!"

"I'll do anything to help Fu Dog!" Magenta added.

"And I'll do anything to help _you_ help Fu Dog!" Rainbow added.

"Okay, then." Grandpa said.

The four dragons gathered in a tight circle.

"Here's what we do..."

What is it with me, and having people sleeping all the time? XD Oh well, sleep is good for the health, so...whatever XD Read and review and I'll update again today, if my parents'll let me, lol!

AmericanDragonFan


	14. The Plan

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

Clifflover: Ok! Here you go!

ADJLFan4Ever: Hey! Thanks! It's nice to see that yet another great ADJL author has joined

ADJL-Freakazoid: Ok, here's more, lol!

Fudogg: Youll find out in this chappie!

**Chapter 14: The Plan**

"Are we there yet?" Rainbow asked for the fourth time.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Jake said through clenched teeth.

The four dragons (Jake, Gramps, Magenta & Rainbow) were on their way back to the shop.

Before they had left, Grandpa had used his dragon fire to create a flame shield all around the Phoenix and he babies. Since they were inside, they couldn't be hurt by the fire. But anyone outside of the shield (that wasn't a dragon) burned the minute they made contact with the firey shield. This would surely keep the Phoenix's safe from the Huntsclan while Jake and Grandpa were gone! The flames could not be put out with water. Only another dragon's fire attack would make the shield go away.

They finally arrived at the shop.

"Ok." Grandpa said. He turned to Magenta and Rainbow. "You two know what to do now, right?"

"Right!" Rainbow and Magenta chorused and flew out of the shop.

The plan was simple, but also as Grandpa had said, risky. Magenta and Rainbow would attack the Huntsclan, and keep them busy. While the Huntsclan was distracted with them, Jake and Grandpa would find Fu Dog and set him free. Then they would leave, and give Magenta and Rainbow their signal (a thumbs up, meaning Fu was safe).

Magenta and Rainbow arrived at the Huntslair, and waited silently for the right moment to attack.

In the Huntslair...

Huntsmaster laughed evilly. This was the easiest scheme he'd ever hatched! The Huntsclan would hold onto the dragons's dog until they surrendered the Phoenix to him. But Huntsmaster didn't plan to stop there! As the dragons were leaving eith their dog, Huntsgirl was going to attack the American Dragon, and become one of the Huntsclan by slaying her first dragon! Huntsmaster also planned to slay the old dragon.

In the meantime, Huntsgirl was interrogating Fu Dog, who she had tied to a chair.

She sighed frusteratedly.

"Now, tell me this time!" She repeated for what must've been the third time, "What is the American Dragon's human identity?"

"No way!" Fu replied, "I'll never rat the kid out!"

Huntsgirl pointed her staff at him.

"You'd better stop talking now, pooch or else!"

She brought her staff up to his neck and he gulped.

"Or else **what**?" A voice said from behind her.

Huntsgirl whirled around, expecting the American Dragon.

The voice indeed belonged to a dragon, but not the _American _Dragon. This dragon was pink, and had a spiky ponytail, and her hair was black and brown. She had bangs in her eyes, which had white spots around them.

"Just let Fu Dog go!" She said. "Take me, instead!" She added boldly.

Huntsgirl growled.

"You! You're no American Dragon! But, to officially be one of the Huntsclan, I need to slay a dragon, so you'll just have to do! Aiiiyyyyaaaa!"

She lunged at Magenta, who just side stepped away, making Huntsgirl hit the wall behind her.

Magenta laughed.

"You can call _me _the Shapeshifting Dragon!"

She whacked Huntsgirl with her tail. Then she picked her up under the arms and flew to the top of the Huntslair's ceilling. She started flying towards the ground, at full speed, with Huntsgirl underneath her. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Magenta stopped in mid air, and let go of Huntsgirl, causing her to hit the hard floor face first. When she didn't jump back to her feet, Magenta flew over to the chair Fu Dog was in, and untied him.

Rainbow, meanwhile was distracting the Huntsaster. he was shooting at her, but she was a surprisingly fast runner for someone her size, and he couldn't get her!

Huntsgirl managed to get to her feet, and grabbed her staff. Now she was approaching Magenta with hatred in her eyes.

"Oh, Fuzie!" Magenta cried, "I'm so glad you're Okay!"

She scooped him up in a big dragon hug.

"I really missed you!"

Fu Dog hugged her too.

"I missed you too, 'Genta." he replied.

Then he loked up and saw Huntsgirl, staff raised above Magenta's head.

"'Genta!" he cried, "Look out!"

"Huh?"

Magenta started to turn around, to see what was wrong, but a hard blow on the head made her drop Fu Dog, and she crumpled to the floor, knocked unconcious...


	15. It Helps To Be Small

Fudogg: Ok, I will!

Worker72: Yep, let's hope!

CelloSolo20007: yep, I was just waiting for the right time to put in the action. Didn't want it in there too early XD

ADJL-Freakazoid: Because I like hanging! XD Ok, ok! Please don't hurt me and I'll put up chapter 15 right now, just don't hurt me 00 jk!

**Chapter 15: It Helps To Be Small**

"Ohh..." Magenta moaned, her eyes closed.

Her head hurt so bad! She went to rub it, but to Magenta's surprise, she couldn't move her arm! She opened her eyes to see what was wrong and what she saw made her let out a startled gasp. She and Rainbow were bound to a tree by tight chains! On another tree next to them, Fu Dog was also chained up.

Magenta struggled and yanked at the chains, but they wouldn't budge!

"Hahahaha!" Huntsgirl laughed, approaching them, "You like the chains? They're made from Griffen Claws, the only-"

"..Thing that can render a shapeshifter helpless..." Magenta finished in realization.

"Well, dragon. You did mention that you were a magical shapeshifter, who was just in dragon form, so I decided to use those chains, instead of a sphinx hair net." She laughed evilly. "You like them?"

Magenta growled at her.

"You wish!"

She inhaled a deep breath, and blew fire at the Huntsgirl. But this time, Huntsgirl was prepared for Magenta's attack. She quickly tapped her staff three times on the ground, and a force field appeared around her, blocking the fire.

Magenta kept blowing fire until she was worn out. Huntsgirl's shield went away as she laughed at the exhausted shapeshifter.

"Nice try, Shapeshifting Dragon!"

She walked away laughing.

Unwilling to admit defeat, Magenta took another deep breath and blew fire on the chains, but they didn't even show a sign of melting. When that plan failed, she changed into a griffen, and chomped hard on the chains. The only thing that happened was she hurt her mouth. She then turned into a unicorn, and headbutted the chains, trying to ram them to the point that they broke. Nothing happened, but she did give herself a sore head. She sighed and slumping her shoulders in defeat, she changed back into her dragon form. No matter what happened, she would NOT let the Huntsgirl find out her TRUE identity!

She hung her head and heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow." She mumbled, "If I would've kept on guard, instead of being all sobby about being reunited with Fu, this never would have happened..."

Rainbow shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, Magenta! This is actually kinda exciting! You see, all of my friends have always told me that I was too little too help on their missions; that I'd just slow them down. But you're different. You don't care about my height, and you didn't hesitate to say yes when I asked if I could come along to help save Fu. Don't worry, we'll get out of this...somehow..."

Magenta's ears perked up. Something Rainbow said had given her an idea! She stared at Rainbow, a big grin spreading across her face.

"Rainbow! You're skinny and teensy!" She cried as if noticing that for the first time.

Rainbow sighed.

"Oh, Magenta. Not you too..."

"No! I mean, you're skinny! A-and these chains aren't dragon proof; just shapeshifter proof! I guess Huntsgirl just assumed you were also a shapeshifter! You can probably squeeze ut from underneath these chains!"

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow replied, realizing what Magenta meant. "I probably can!"

She began to try sliding out from under the chains. They were very tight, and pinched her skin a few times, but she finally managed to squeeze out! Rainbow smiled triumphantly and stretched her arms and legs.

"I'm free!" she said.

She flew off the ground, and began working on Magenta and Fu Dog's chains, but she couldn't break the lock. She groaned.

"I'm sorry, guys. If I was bigger I could just snap this lock in half.."

All of a sudden, Magenta saw something shiny. It was the key to the locks on her and Fu's chains, hanging on the door by the Huntslair. Huntsgirl was poised in fornt of the door, ready to fight anybody who tried to take the key.

Magenta grinned when she saw that Rainbow's stare was on the exact same thing!

"You thinkin'...what I'm thinkin'?" Rainbow asked her.

"Yeah! You could crawl behind the Huntsgirl, all sneaky like, and get the key!" Magenta replied.

"Oh! I ain't crawlin'!" Rainbow said, "I'm flying!"

Magenta frowned.

"You **do **remember the last time you tried to fly, right?"

Rainbow nodded, remembering how close she had come to hitting the ground that night. Good thing Magenta had caught her.

"Yeah...I do, but...I've been practicing real hard! Didn't you notice that I was doing better today?"

Magenta nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, go for it!"

Rainbow flapped her wings until she was high over Huntsgirl. She was so small, that it was easy for her to fly over the Huntsgirl's head and grab the key. There was a time when on the way back, she almost lost her control flying and fell on Huntsgirl's head, but luckily, she didn't. After that little problemthings went smoothly. Rainbow flew over to Magenta and Fu Dog, holding the key.

"You did it, Rainbow!" Magenta said.

Rainbow nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She put the key into Magenta and Fu Dog's locks on their chains and a small click was heard as the chains fell off of Magenta and Fu Dog. They were free!

Ok, ya'll. There's only one chapter left, so I want to get as many reviews as possible before I finish this, kay? Well, got2go!

AmericanDragonFan


	16. It All Works Out In The End

Hey! Here's the final chapter of "American Shapeshifter". I hope everyone who's been reading this has enjoyed the adventures Magenta, Fu Dog, Rainbow, Grandpaand Jake have been on. Anyways, on with the replies!

Fudogg: Thanks! Here's more!

Clifflover: Well, wait no longer my friend!

Worker72: Yeah, I bet she will.

ADJL-Freakazoid: Thanks! Here's the last chapter, number 16

Lavenderpaw: Thanks! I'm happy you think my writing's improved. Yep, almost to the end!

MurdocsAngel: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like Magenta and Rainbow! Magenta kinda resembles me in the show lol! Yeah, I love Fu Dog too. He's cute Well, hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Now! Onto the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: It All Works Out In The End**

Magenta and Fu Dog stood up and stretched their bodies. It felt so good to be able to move again! Magenta smiled. So far, everything was working out! Well...almost everything...Magenta had decided to tell Fu Dog that he'd been under a love spell. It was the only way to find out if he really and truely loved her. She had told rainbow about it earlier, and she'd told her to go for it.

Rainbow flew up to Magenta's ear and whispered.

"C'mon! Now's the time to tell Fu Dog!"

Magenta sighed.

"I know, but I'm afraid-"

"Lemme guess." Rainbow interrupted. "You're afraid that once you tell Fu Dog the truth, he might not love you anymore?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.." Magenta replied.

"Don't be afraid. Just do it and take what you get." Rainbow said, giving Magenta a little push.

Magenta tried to look confident as she walked over to Fu.

"Um, Fu Dog? Listen, there's something I need to tell you. You've been- AAAAHHHH!"

Magenta was interrupted when a green energy blast barely missed her head. She turned her head to see the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl firing energy blasts from heir staffs at her, Rainbow, and Fu Dog!

Magenta quickly got down on all fours.

"Quick! Climb on!" she told her friends.

They climbed on and Magenta took flight just in time to miss another energy blast that was fired at her.

"Ha! Is that the best you've GOT?" Magenta teased, as she did a loop de loop to avoid three more blasts.

Rainbow and Fuu Dog spat at the Huntsclan from Magenta's back.

"Na na na na na na!" they sang, "You can't catch us!"

This enraged Huntsmaster, and he shot at them furiously. Magenta laughed. She turned her head and spat at him, not paying attention to where she was going.

"'Genta, look out!" Fu Dog suddenly cried.

"Huh!"

Magenta saw it, but she couldn't make herself stop, and she and her friends smacked right into the wall in front of them! She slid down onto the ground. The Huntsclan formed a tight circle around her, Fu Dog and Rainbow. They had their staffs with them. Magenta and her friends gasped. They were trapped!

_**FLASH**_

Jake and Grandpa were sneaking around in the Huntslair when they saw the huntsclan had formed a tight circle around someone. Jake flew up into the air a bit, just enough to see that they had Magenta, Fu Dog and Rainbow trapped! he flew back down and whispered to Grandpa.

"Gramps! It's Fu, Magenta and Rainbow! The Huntsclan has them trapped!"

"We must save them, then!" Grandpa replied, and whispered something in Jake's ear and he nodded.

_**FLASH**_

"Any last words?" Huntsmaster asked Magenta, preparing to shoot her, Fu and Rainbow with his staff.

"What's this?" A voice suddenly asked. "You've started the party and didn't even invite _us_?"

Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl already knew who it was, without even turning around.

"Dragons.." they muttered under their breath.

"That's correct, Hunts-punk!" the voice replied.

Magenta wanted to get up and dance around with joy! Jake and Grandpa had come to rescue them!

She smiled and stood up, her strength renewed. Fu Dog and Rainbow climbed back on her back, and they resumed flight.

Jake whacked Huntsgirl and Grandpa tripped her with his tail. She tripped and went flying into the Huntsmaster, knocking him onto his back. Jake and Grandpa grabbed the chains that's been used on Magenta earlier, and tied the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl back to back, tightly.

"Quick!" Grandpa shouted to Magenta, Jake, Rainbow and Fu Dog. "Let's get out of here! Those chains will not hold them for long!"

"Heard that!" Jake replied as they all flew out of the Huntslair.

_**FLASH**_

"I am glad that everybody is back safe and sound." Grandpa said back at the shop.

"Me too.." Magenta replied, smiling up at Fu Dog, who returned her smile.

"But, Grandpa continued, I am afraid that Jake and I must stay with the Phoenix's for at least one more week, to be sure that the Huntsclan does not try to capture them again. Is that Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Magenta and Fu Dog chorused.

Then Magenta remembered something she needed to go do. She excused herself and ran out of the room. She changed into her human form, and then she picked up the phone. Earlier, when she'd been talking to Courtny, she'd given Magenta her phone number. Magenta dialed the number and waited as the phone started to ring. One ring. Two. Three. Then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

The voice belonged to Courtny.

"Hey, it's Heather." Magenta said.

"I'm sorry. _Who_?" Courtny asked, sounding very confused.

"Uh...wrong number!" Magenta answered, and quickly hung up.

She was confused. What had happened?

"I wonder what happened?" She wondered out loud. "Courtny knew who I was yesterday. Oh well..."

She changed back into her dog form and turned to leave the room, when she noticed Fu Dog standing in a corner. He was shuffling his feet, and every now and then, he would dart a nervous glance at Magenta then look back down at his feet.

Magenta walked over to him.

"Fuzie, what'd you do?" She asked, having a feeling that he knew why Courtny didn't know who she was.

"Well, um..." Fu Dog began, "After we had our fight, I looked for a way I could apologize. Then I remembered what had happened with Courtny earlier that day. I looked up her adress, and then I made a mind erasing potion. I, uh then went to her house and saw a drink on a window ledge. I assumed it was hers, so I poured the potion in it. Now she doesn't remember ever meeting you..."

Magenta smiled gratefully.

"Wow, you did all that for me?"

Fu blushed.

"Yeah. You were pretty mad, and I knew it was all my fault...so I wanted to make things better.."

"Fu, that may be the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me.." Magenta said softly.

Then she remembered her promise to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Hey, listen You know Rainbow?"

"The tiny green dragon who saved us? Yeah, why?" Fu replied.

"Well.she can grant wishes, and since I did her a favor, she granted me one."

"Cool." Fu Dog said.

Magenta hesitated.

"I-I don't know how to say this but...my wish was that you'd like me the way I like you."

Fu frowned.

"So, I'm under a love spell right now?" he asked, looking slightly angry.

Magenta shook her head.

"No! It wore off this morning! I know you probably don't like me that way anymore -she sighed- but can we at least be friends?"

Fu Dog's angry look was replaced by a relieved looking one.

"Well, that's good. For a minute there, I thought that was the only reason I love you."

Magenta gasped.

"What?"

Fu smiled warmly at her.

"'Genta, we're more than friends. Remember? I asked you to be my girlfriend. Though, at the time, I wondered what I had seen in you. At least I know I wasn't under a spell, I was really having those feelings for you. While I am a little angry that you'd wish for that to happen, I realize that if you hadn't, I probably never would've been interested in getting to know you better. And...I'm glad you did!" He blushed. "...I love you, Magenta."

Magenta smiled happily. She still couldn't believe that this was really happening! She licked Fu Dog on the nose.

"Oh, Fu Dog..." she crooned.

They leaned in closer and closer.

All of a sudden, Jake popped up in between them! A very startled Fu Dog and Magenta fell over.

"Yo!" Jake said, "Gramps and I are gonna take off now, Okay?"

Magenta and Fu nodded, still shocked.

Jake turned to go, but then remembered something and turned to face Magenta.

"Oh yeah! Your friend Rainbow went home. She said she -he got a confused frown- hopes that everything works out. I-is everything Okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Fu Dog replied, smiling down at Magenta lovingly.

"Ok, then. We're gonna go!" Jake replied. He ran out of the room, and up to the roof.

"Hey! Let's go and say 'goodbye'!" Magenta said to Fu.

They got up to the roof just in time to see Jake and Grandpa change into their dragon forms. They waved, and took flight.

"Bye!" Magenta called. "Good luck defending the Phoenix's from the Huntsclan! Bye!"

The sun started to set, and she and Fu Dog waved until the two dragons were out of sight. It got dark and windy.

Fu put his arm around Magenta.

"C'mon. Let's go inside, where it's warm." he said.

"Okay." Magenta replied, letting Fu Dog lead her into the shop, where she knew they'd be alone together for another week.

**THE  
END**


End file.
